Mr Chair's College Experience (Stephano X Piggeh X Chair)
by onekind53
Summary: Chase Chair has just started college. He meets a blonde named Stephano, and later a pinkette named Pete, and falls in love. they soon get together. But with murders, bullies, mothers and ex- boyfriends, will they be able to survive and continue their love for a happy future? (will contain Yaoi or Boys love. don't like, back away and don't read)
1. Chapter 1

Chase Chair wakes up early in the morning in his apartment on his couch. He had just moved in two days before and has boxes in each room, and was too tired to move the boxes off of the bed. Chair quickly ate and got ready. He was excited for his first day of college. He had gotten a scholarship from high school. He was the nerd, A's in all of his classes, always reading a book of some sort. He would also read his textbooks cover to cover, and not just once, but twice. Chase Chair had also studied French and English, and was able to speak the two languages with ease.

Getting to the college, he accidently scratched someone's car with his car's door. The person was pulling into the space next to him when Chair was opening his door. The man was tall and blonde, also pretty tan. He had on a golden outfit and looked arabian. The man looked over at Chase and raised an eyebrow.

Chase hurried to apologize. "I'm so very sorry sir! I'll pay for the damage I swear!"

The man held up a hand. "No need. I can see that it was an accident. Besides, it's only a scratch. I can easily fix it myself." The man had a French accent and Chase found himself blushing lightly.

"Oh. Well. I'm still sorry. And if you need me to pay for anything, here's my name and number." Chase grabbed a pen and a small piece of paper from his book bag. He quickly wrote down his name and his number handing it to the tan man.

"Alright. If it will make you feel less guilty." The man looked at the paper. "Chase Chair huh? Well nice to meet you Mr. Chair. My name is Stephano. Stephano Pierre." Stephano held his hand out.

Chase clasped hands and nodded. "Likewise, Mr. Pierre."

"Please, just call me Stephano." The blonde man said, giving a dazzling, pure white smile.

"Only if you call me Chase." Chase said, giving a small smile in return. Chase slightly stared into Stephano's unusual gold eyes. As he realized he'd been staring too long, he blushed and turned down his gaze.

He didn't see the amusement on Stephano's face as he looked away.

"So, Chase. Are you new at Golden Oaks?" Stephano asked, making Chase look back up at him.

"Um. Yeah I am. I'm starting today, I think." Chase said, looking for his schedule in his book bag.

Chase finally found his schedule and unfolded it. Stephano snatched the paper from his hands, making Chase jump. He looked up, a startled look in his brown eyes. Stephano paid no attention and glanced over the schedule. As his eyes scanned the paper, he grinned.

Stephano looked up. "Lucky for you, you have someone to walk with you to your first class."

"You'll walk with me?" Chase asked.

"Of course. I'm in my Sophomore year here, yet I graduated high school one year early."

"Okay. Well thank you. I'll probably get lost at some point anyways." Chase chuckled and grabbed his schedule back from Stephano, placing it back in his bag.

"Come along then." Stephano said, turning and waving Chase forward. "That is, unless you want to be late. The teachers here won't even let you in the classroom if you're late. They lock the doors. It's policy here."

Chase wasted no time, knowing that college was serious business. He readjusted the bag's sling on his shoulder, then his glasses. He stopped to stare at huge building in front of him. It was at least five stories high, all brick, and tan colored. There were vines sticking to the building on one side, crawling up to the second story windows. People were walking into doors all over the building. Some people were standing around chatting, other's were sitting and reading books. Stephano realized that Chase wasn't walking with him anymore and turned around to find Chase looking up, mouth slightly agape. He walked back to him.

"This building isn't that remarkable, you know. It was only built three years ago." The blonde smiled. "It's quite complicated inside, so I hope you learn quickly."

Chase nodded, coming out of his daze.

The pair headed to their first class, English. They barely made it into the classroom in time, only three seconds before the bell rang. They took seats in the middle of the class and sat down.

"Hello, class. My name is Dr. Darlin." The teacher was female, with a petite body style. She kept her sunny blonde hair pinned back in a bun and had thin glasses placed on the bridge of her nose. "I know that this is something that you would do in high school, and probably something you won't do in any of your other classes here at this college. However, I want each of you to stand, give your full name, and one interesting fact about yourself. This way, I can help you, if you need it, that is."

Each person stood and gave the information one by one. Chase had gotten bored after the third or fourth person and opened his textbook. There were at least twelve people ahead of him. He was so immersed in his reading that he did not realize that it had become his turn.

"Hey!" Stephano's voice, a whisper/yell made it's way to Chase's ears as he felt his arm being shaken.

"What?" Chase asked, almost irritably.

Stephano pointed toward the teacher. His face turned slightly red as he realized the whole class was staring. He cleared his throat and stood.

"M-my name is Chase Daniel Bryan Vincent Zane Camden Chair. Uhm…" He trailed off, face almost beet red now that he definitely had everyone's attention. "I-I g-guess an interesting fact would be that my parents couldn't choose just one middle name for me, so it had to be five instead..." Chase sat back down. When he heard some of the other students snickering, he let his head rest on his arms, trying to hide his face. He heard the seat next to him squeak as Stephano stood.

"Ellos, I am Stephano. Stephano Evan Cesar Pierre. I am a skilled fencer slash sword fighter." As Stephano sat back down, he sat a little closer to Chase. "It is okay," he whispered, "there is no need to be embarrassed."

"Yes there is." Chase hissed. "No one else has such a long, ridiculous name."

Stephano sighed.

For the rest of the day, Chase listened to his new teachers' monotonous lectures. He already felt that his day had gone downhill ever since he had to speak his full name.

Chase walked out of the building about fifteen minutes after his last class. He had gotten lost deep in the massive building. His mood brightened as he Stephano leaning against his car. They waved to each other. "Hey Stephano. What's up?" Chase asked, walking over to him.

"Ellos Chase. Nothing. I'm about to head home. What about you?" Stephano replied.

"I'm trying to figure out if I should head home now, or go to the library." Chase said, grabbing his car keys from his pocket.

"The library? Why the library?" Stephano asked with a confused look in his eyes.

Chase blushed. "Well…I'm a huge bookworm and I love to read so whenever I have free time, I like to spend it at the library." Chase looked down at his feet, blushing bright red.

"Oh. Well okay. I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow. Good-bye Chase." Stephano said with a dazzling smile before getting in his car.

"Good-bye to you as well Stephano. See you tomorrow in class." Chase said and waved as Stephano drove out of sight.

Chase sighed and got into his car. He figured that he might as well go home and unpack. He did not feel like sleeping on the couch again. He drove home, found the box that had his laptop in it, and set it safely on his desk. He would have to look up his assignments later. Around midnight, Chase had moved most of the boxes and found more blankets. As he lay down to sleep, he sadly realized that he didn't get to continue reading Romeo and Juliet by Shakespeare.


	2. Chapter 2

Chase woke up, did his morning routine, trying not to trip over boxes. He looked at the time, realizing that it was still dark. It was only four thirty-nine in the morning. He was up much earlier than usual. Sighing, he left his apartment and walked over to a Dunkin Donuts across the street. He bought a coffee and a muffin and sat down on a barstool in front of the window. Opening his laptop, he clicked on his email. He had only seven messages, but the one that caught his eye was his mother's email address. Hesitantly, he clicked on it. It opened, reading, 'Son, I hope you are well. Please message me back; I get so worried when I think about you living on your own and such. Maybe you should find a roommate. Love you.'

Chase read the message three times over. Since when was she worried? Shenever bothered to call, so as a result, Chase had picked up their example and didn't call either. However, she made it clear that he should find a roommate. The way she said it was definitely not a question.

Chase sipped at his coffee, slightly burning his mouth. He typed quickly, 'Mother, I'm fine. You don't need to worry so much. Don't forget that I'm almost twenty years old. I've met someone nice here already. I think-'

"Hello there." A smooth voice made him stop typing.

Chase looked up from his laptop to see a pink-haired man standing at the counter. He wasn't speaking to him.

"Good morning, Mr. Willison." The woman behind the counter smiled, despite how early it was.

Chase averted his gaze so he wouldn't be caught staring. He thought that it was strange that someone would have such a vibrant color hair. He had on an oversized pink sweater, and black skinny jeans.

Chase nibbled at his muffin, then got back to writing. '-I may have made a friend. I'm almost finished unpacking already. Love you.' He sent the email and didn't notice that someone stood next to him.

The person finally broke the silence. "Isn't it a bit early for you to be up?"

Chase froze. He slowly turned around. It was the pink-haired man.

"U-uhm, no, not really." Chase stuttered.

An amused smile made its way onto the stranger's face. "You look only seventeen. Not too young for me."

Chase's eyes widened as he blushed. This guy was weird. "I'm nineteen, thank you." He noticed that the man had magenta eyes.

"I'm Pete, by the way." The man said, getting Chase's attention off of his unusual eyes. Pete sipped his drink. "Mind if I join you?"

Chase suppressed a shiver. "Sure."

The two stayed quiet as Pete sat down on the barstool next to Chase. Chase had gone back to his email, looking over his assignments for Golden Oaks.

"You go to Golden Oaks?" Pete asked innocently, voice smooth.

"Y-yeah." Chase replied.

"That's right… You're the guy in Ms. Darlin's first class with the long name."

Chase froze, still steaming coffee at his lips. He blushed, face now red.

"Chase, was it? I'm in that class too. I sit a few seats behind you."

"I didn't notice." Chase mumbled. How could he not see such pink hair?

"Classes start in about an hour." Pete said.

"Thanks for telling me. I hadn't been watching the time." He finished his muffin and coffee, got up, leaving his laptop, and got a refill.

Pete ignored the urge to browse Chase's laptop.

Chase came back and shut his laptop down. "Do you need a ride to the college?"

Pete looked up at Chase and smiled. His chocolate hair was slightly wavy and a green beret topped his head. The light somewhat glinted off of his glasses, but not hiding his matching brown eyes. He had on a white button down under an argile green and brown vest. Hewas also wearing matching brown pants. "If you don't mind, that'd be great."

"Then please, wait here. I'll be right back." Chase picked up his laptop and went back across the street to his apartment. He set down his laptop, grabbed his phone and keys, and headed down to the parking deck. He got into his car and went back to where Pete was waiting.

Pete noticed the silver Cobalt stop outside and stood up. Chase rolled down the window, waved, and blasted the heat. Pete got in the car.

"You do realize that we are going to be really early, still, right?" Pete asked, rubbing his hands together to get warm.

"Yes, I do realize that. I thought I could get some reading done." Chase replied, briefly looking at the pink haired male.

Pete looked at Chase carefully. "You know, you're unbelievably cute when you blush." Pete smirked as Chase blushed a dark shade of red.

"T-thank you...I guess." Chase stuttered, feeling his face brighten and heat up further.

"I wonder just how far that blush goes." Pete smirked, leaning in towards Chase and wiggling his eyebrows.

Chase tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "If you're going to do that, do it when I am not driving!" Chase cried, stopping at a red light.

"You're not driving now." Pete pointed out, moving closer to Chase. His breath was hot on the smaller man's neck. Chase blushed and felt a shiver travel down his spine. The light turned green again, and Chase drove a bit faster. Pulling into the parking lot at the college, he sighed in relief and got out of the suddenly too hot car. "W-we should head to c-class." Chase mumbled, grabbing his bag from the car.

"We're still early Chase." Pete chuckled, walking towards the flustered male.

"Oh. Well, I'm still gonna head in. I'll see you later Pete."

Chase walked away, fast, but not as fast to seem rude. He kept his head down. He made it to his first class, finding the door open without the teacher inside. Sighing, he sat in his seat and took out his textbook, picking up where he left off. It wasn't long until other students started to walk in the classroom. He looked up when a hand placed itself over the sentence he was reading.

Chase looked up. "Good morning, Stephano." He said, relieved that it wasn't Pete.

"Morning." Stephano replied curtly.

Chase flinched as he saw Pete walk into the room.

"What's wrong?" The blonde asked.

"N-nothing."

"Good morning class. Take your seats." The Doctor said, cutting the conversation short as she let the door slam shut.

Hours later, Chase walked outside to eat his lunch. He was surprised to see Stephano and Pete talking and laughing with each other. Some other emotion pulled at his chest. He didn't know what it was. He didn't want them talking to each other, yet he wouldn't dare interfere. As he wasn't paying attention, he accidently bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry!" Chase said quickly.

"You idiot!" The guy he bumped into looked slightly familiar. "You're so lucky that these chemicals aren't being poured down your throat!" The man slightly shook in anger.

Chase backed up a step, slightly frightened. "I'm really sorry."

The guy had dark hair and wore brown. He had some silver chains around his neck and wrists. He had wrapped one of them around his fingers now.

"Is there a problem?" A French-accented voice came from behind the angry guy.

He turned to face Stephano. Pete was next to him.

"No." The guy walked away, but not before hissing into Chase's ear, "Watch your back."

Stephano glared at the guy's back until he had disappeared into the building.

"Are you alright?" Pete asked, concern clear in his normally flirtatious voice.

Chase blinked a couple of times before answering. "Y-yeah, I am. Thanks."

Stephano turned his gaze to Chase. "Stick with us for the rest of lunch. Maybe we could do something after classes are over."

Chase moved his gaze to the ground, and nodded. "Okay. Although I may leave after a while. I want to try and finish my book I'm currently reading. Not to mention I still have to unpack some of my belongings."

A few hours after classes, Chase was talking with Stephano and Pete at a small cafe near the college. "Who was that by the way? The guy I accidentally bumped into." Chase asked, tilting his head a little.

"Ah. that was Matthew Ryder Barrel. But everyone just calls him Barrel. He's known for his violent tendencies. So I suggest staying as far away from him as you can." Stephano said, an impassive expression on his face.

"Since you have 'met' Barrel, there's a big chance you'll meet Bro soon." Pete stated, sipping his mochalatte.

"Bro? Who is that?" Chase asked, confusion written on his face.

"Brogan Antonio Lukas Patrik, also known as Bro, is Barrel's lover. They're never seen out of each other's range. Bro is violent as well, so steer clear of them both." Pete said, giving Chase a small smile.

"Okay. Good to know." Chase looked at his watch. "Woah. Seven-thirty already? I'm gonna have to leave you, gentlemen. I want to unpack a few boxes before the days end." Chase said, gathering his things and placing them in his bag.

"Alright. We'll see you in class tomorrow Chase." Stephano said, with a smile.

"Aw. Okay. Yeah we'll see you tomorrow cutie!" Pete said, giving Chase a wink.

"Good bye and good night Stephano, Pete." Chase said, before he grabbed his car keys and headed home.

Walking into his small apartment, Chase ordered some Chinese, and started unpacking boxes and placing the items where he wanted them. Hearing a knock on the door, he opened it and payed for his food. Walking into the living room, he sat on the couch and picked up Romeo and Juliet and continued where he had left off the night before. At around a quarter to ten, Chase closed the now finished book, and laid down on the couch. Pulling a blanket over top of his body, he made a mental note to set up his bed tomorrow. Closing his eyes, Chase quickly fell asleep.

A/N Hey guys its onekind here~ Hope whoever is reading this story is enjoying it so far. Yes I know that Todd Lunar has the EXACT same story. its because we're doing it together. so please dont go to her screaming that I am copying her because you will get the same answer! ok? ok! bye~


	3. Chapter 3

About two weeks passed, and Chase was really close to Stephano and Pete. He stuck close to them whenever he could. The three of them had been inseparable ever since his meeting Barrel and the threats from him. Chase was currently sitting on his bed, hands rubbing his head. He had been waking up in the middle of the night, for the past week, due to a recurring nightmare.

It always started off the same. He was sitting reading a book and talking to Stephano and Pete. Then everything just fell away to darkness. Then he would get this cold and wet feeling all over his body. He would be standing in a place full of water, and suddenly, he would be dragged down under the water. He would start to fade from the lack of oxygen, but before he dies, he always wakes up with a scream on his lips and drenched in sweat.

Chase sighed and, grabbing a change of clothes, headed into the bathroom to take a shower. He let his mind wander as he scrubbed his hair. Chase wanted to know what the nightmares were about. If it continued like this, he wouldn't get any sleep at all. He was worried about his grades, if the nightmares kept up. Chase just sighed and rinsed his hair out before stepping out of the shower to dry off.

A few hours later, Chase's cell phone rang. Looking at the screen, he saw a pink haired male smiling up at him, with Pete's name flashing. Smiling, Chase answered. "Good Morning Pete. How are you?" Chase greeted.

"I'm fine, but do me a favor!" He heard Pete reply. "Sure. What do you need me to do?" Chase asked, sipping some tea. "Let us in! It's colder than the abominable snowman's ass out here!" Pete said.

Confused, Chase stood up and walked to the front door. Opening the door, he saw Stephano and Pete standing there. "Oh. Hey, come on in." Chase said, moving out of the way for the two to come inside.

"How did you guys know where I live?" Chase asked, tilting his head.

"We walked you home the day after you met Barre,l remember?" Pete said, blinking in confusion at the question.

"Oh. I'm sorry; I've been having trouble sleeping lately, and it's starting to show. I'm not on my A game. Sorry." Chase sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"What's wrong? Why haven't you been sleeping well?" Stephano asked, worry showing through his impassive mask.

"Don't worry, it's nothing! I promise! I'm sure I'll be fine soon." Chase said, making another cup of tea.

"Well alright. If you say so." Stephano said with disbelief in his voice.

"Have you guys eaten anything yet?" Chase asked, standing in the kitchen with a fresh cup of tea.

"No, we haven't. Are you gonna cook? Ooh. I bet you'd look adorable in an apron!" Pete said, walking into the kitchen and sitting at the table.

"S-shut up! And yes, if you guys would like something to eat, I can make something." Chase said, already grabbing pots and pans.

"Sure. If you don't mind." Stephano said, sitting in the chair next to Pete.

"No. Not at all. I love cooking, but I haven't been able to do it because I've been busy." Chase said, grabbing some eggs, bread, hash browns, bacon, sausage, flour, sugar, butter, baking powder, and milk. Quickly setting to work, Chase mixed the flour, sugar, baking powder, butter, and an egg, creating his homemade pancake mix.

Pouring the mix into some pans, Chase then poured some eggs in another pan, scrambling them. He put some bread in the toaster, and set to work on the sausage and bacon. After starting the meat, Chase put some hash browns into the last pan. After about fifteen minutes, Chase placed all the food on three plates. Placing them on the table, he grabbed three bowls and some fruit. Cutting the fruit up, Chase placed the fruit into the bowls and sprinkled sugar over top of them.

Sitting at the table, Chase started eating his own food. Looking up, he blinked as he found Stephano and Pete staring at him with wide eyes, forks in their mouths.

"W-what?" Chase asked, placing his own fork down.

"From now on, we are coming here and eating food that you cook." Pete said, eating all of the food on his plate in minutes.

"I agree with Pete. You have amazing talent as a cook." Stephano said, eating his food at a more reasonable pace but still finished it pretty fast.

"Well okay I guess." Chase said, blushing bright red.

"So, Chase." Pete began, tilting his chair back so it was balanced on two legs. "Some of my friends are throwing a party over the weekend. You want to come?"

Chase stayed silent for a few seconds, eating another mouthful of food before answering. "I'd love to, but-"

"Great!" Pete cut him off, throwing a fist in the air. "I'm pumped!"

"Pete-" Chase tried again. Once he realized there was no way Pete would let him skip the party after what he'd said, he sighed.

Stephano smiled apologetically. "Pete, he shouldn't come. He's not legal age to drink."

"That's fine, Steph. I won't let him drink anything from someone he doesn't know." Pete let his chair sit right again as he leaned forward, closer to Chase, resting his chin on his hand. "There is no way that I would let a cutie like you go unprotected."

Chase blushed and finished his food. He picked up the dishes and returned to the kitchen.

"Here, let me." Stephano's voice sounded behind Chase.

"No, no, I've got it." Chase said, filling the sink with water and soap.

Stephano grabbed Chase's wrist, making the smaller male blush furiously. Chase kept his head down so it wouldn't show.

"Mr. Chair, it is the least I can do for you since you cooked for us." Stephano said, stepping closed to Chase.

However, Chase looked up and stood his ground. "Really, it's fine. I've gotten it. I used to do this all the time at home."

Stephano chuckled, a playful glint in his eyes. "Fine then, you made me do it." Stephano wrapped his arms around Chase's waist, lifting him.

"W-what are you doing?" Chase struggled in his friend's grasp.

Stephano set Chase back down and lightly shoved him onto the couch. "I've got it."

Chase huffed, crossing his arms in defeat.

Stephano left the room as Pete entered, laughing. "That face you made was so cute, Chase!"

Chase turned away and picked up a random book off of the small coffee table. "Do you guys really like my cooking that much?"

"Yeah. It's like gourmet or professional. It's amazing. I wish I could eat like that more often."

Chase let a key slide out of the wing of the book. He turned it over in his hands for a few seconds. "You can come eat here anytime you guys like." Chase handed Pete the key.

"What's this for?" Pete asked.

"What do you mean? You said you guys liked my cooking, so you can come whenever you want. You don't need to wait for me to open the door. I trust my friends." Chase smiled.

"Awweee!" Pete jumped at Chase, landing on top of him in a hug on the couch.

Chase went red. He pushed Pete back a little. The pink haired male saw the brunette was slightly uncomfortable. He saw a chance and took it.

"You know, Chase, we never did get to see how far your blush goes. And you aren't driving now." Pete said, their faces centimeters away now.

Chase instantly felt nervous as he blushed harder. Pete let his arms tighten around the brunette, pulling their bodies closer together. He leaned forward and nibbled on Chase's neck. Chase let his grip on Pete's clothing tighten as he suppressed a moan. He wouldn't let Pete get that out of him. He didn't trust his voice to protest either. Pete moved higher, biting Chase's ear.

Chase pushed Pete back, making his teeth tug his ear.

"Pete, no…" Chase began.

Pete's hands traveled down to Chase's hips, slightly squeezing them. Chase started to giggle. Pete noticed and let go of his ear. A few seconds later, Stephano walked in to see Pete tickling Chase. The brunette had fallen back on the couch and was laughing hysterically.

"P-P-Pete! S-stop! I-I can't b-breathe!" Chase laughed, face bright red.

"Haha! I don't think I will Chase; you're so cute! And your laugh is adorable!" Pete said, chuckling himself.

"Alright Pete, let the poor boy up. He's turning blue." Stephano said, leaning against the door frame.

"Haha! Alright, alright." Pete said, sitting up. Chase gasped for breath as Pete saw he was straddling him.

A/N hey guys. its me again. ive uploaded the third chapter and im not sure if todd has or not. :/ oh well you guys get a preview to come i guess XD love you guys R&R


	4. Chapter 4

That Friday night, Stephano parked his car in the parking deck near Chase's apartment building. He walked around to the front of the building, meeting with Pete. They shared a quick kiss and walked into the building. The pair waited in the elevator for a few floors, and eventually stopped on Chase's floor. Pete took out his small key ring from his pocket as they walked down the hall. When they reached Chase's door, A547, Pete unlocked it and they stepped inside. Their eyes widened and they blushed a bit.

Chase was sitting down on his couch. He had his nose in a book, as usual, and had only a pair of shorts on. The only hint his body gave off that he just took a shower was his dripping hair. He didn't hear his door click open and shut. It was a few minutes until he rubbed his foggy glasses and looked up. He yelped in surprise.

"S-Stephano! P-Pete!" Chase's face turned red as he jumped up.

"Hey there, sexy." Pete grinned, voice seductive.

Stephano stayed silent. He knew Chase was skinny, but didn't think about how muscular he'd look. Chase was skinny, yes, but had lean muscles and hardened abs.

Chase dropped his book, neither caring about how the pages could get creased nor where his place was. He ran back into his bedroom and grabbed a random T-shirt, slipping it on with ease. Carefully, he walked back to his door and peeked out from behind the frame. Stephano and Pete were acting as if nothing happened, although their faces were still a light shade of pink.

"S-sorry guys." Chase mumbled, catching the other's attention. His face was still red. "I'm just really self conscious."

"It's fine." Stephano gave a smile.

"Why are you guys here, then? I thought the party was tomorrow." Chase said, confused.

"We thought that we could have a small party ourselves beforehand!" Pete said excitedly.

Chase chuckled. "Why didn't you guys just call then?"

"Because we wanted to drag you out of your apartment before you could deny!" Pete had walked up behind Chase and lazily wrapped his arms over his neck. "Now, go put some actual pants on. It's cold outside." He gave Chase a light push in the direction of his bedroom.

A few minutes later, the three had left the building and were walking down the street. They saw two familiar faces. Chase moved to partially hide behind his friends.

"Stephano, Pete, why do you even bother with that bookworm?" Barrel asked.

Bro grunted in his agreement.

"Because he's our friend." Pete gave a bored tone to his voice.

Chase didn't know why, but when Pete said that, it tugged at him.

Barrel scoffed. "Yeah right. I bet you two are just-" Stephano and Pete dragged Chase forward until they were out of Barrel's range. "Let's go." Stephano whispered into Chase's ear. "I won't let you be bullied by him again."

Chase slightly jogged to keep up with Stephano's fast pace. Stephano was a good four or five inches taller than Chase and had longer strides.

"So, uhm, where is it that we're headed to?" Chase wanted the uncomfortable feeling to pass.

"To grab some dinner and head to the park." Pete smiled at him.

"I wanted to head to a club, but I forgot that you're still under age." Stephano said, slowing down.

"I've had liquor before." Chase said, stating a fact.

Stephano's eyes slightly widened. "You have?"

"Yeah, but my parents weren't home and I was reading. I can't read… sexual stuff. I felt bad because I didn't know that the book would have sex in it, but it was a good book and I wanted to read until the end. So I ended up borrowing some wine and whiskey."

Pete lifted his eyebrows, then gave a flirtatious grin. "I bet a drunk Mr. Chair would be sexy."

Chase blushed, thankful for the darkness.

The three ended up buying dinner and taking it back to Chase's apartment. They had a movie night. They had watched some scary movies. Both Stephano and Pete were surprised to learn that Chase actually loved scary movies and watched with wide eyes instead of cowering back like they thought he would do. He flinched, however, when there was gore or a death. He had fallen asleep between Pete and Stephano in the middle of a paranormal movie. Chase mumbled a bit in his sleep, making the other two grin. After Pete had fallen asleep, Chase rolled over and his head rested on Stephano's chest. Stephano had just started falling asleep when Chase whimpered softly. Stephano looked down at Chase in confusion and saw that the brunette's face was scrunched up and he was breathing erratically. Chase's body started shaking violently, and he was whimpering louder with each minute passing. Pete started to wake up, and he blinked in confusion at the whimpering.

Pete and Stephano both tried to wake Chase up. They finally got him to open his eyes, but they didn't expect the scream that Chase let out. Wincing, they wrapped their arms around the brunnette, whispering into his ear that he was okay. Chase started crying and buried his face in Stephano's chest, grabbing Pete's hand. "Shh. It's okay, we're here. It's alright." Pete said, holding Chase from behind.

"Chase, calm down. You're fine. Nothing can hurt you here." Stephano whispered in Chase's ear.

Chase whimpered softly, his trembling stopping. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, keeping his face hidden behind his hair. "I-I'm sorry g-guys. I d-didn't mean to w-wake you up." Chase whispered, looking up at Stephano through his hair.

"It's fine. But what was that about?" Stephano asked, worry etched on his face.

"I...It's a long story." Chase said, curling into a ball.

"We have all the time in the world when it comes to you, Chase." Pete said, pulling the brunette into his lap.

Chase sighed and closed his eyes. "It's a nightmare that I keep having. It's been going on for a week or so. It always starts off with me talking to you guys and then all of a sudden….everything slips away into darkness. And I'm standing there in water, and I look around and there's nothing but darkness and cold, wet water. Occasionally there's a few trees, but not often. I try to run, but I'm suddenly yanked under the water. I struggle but I can never resurface. And right as I'm dying from lack of air, I awaken." Chase wiped his eyes again, still shaking slightly.

"Why are you having these dreams? And what do they mean?" Stephano asked.

"I-I don't know." Chase said, clinging to Pete. Pete wrapped his arms around Chase and hummed lightly.

Stephano ruffled Chase's hair, a small smile tugging at his lips. "It'll be alright. We'll figure it out." He said.

Chase yawned and looked at his clock. "It's two AM. I don't think you guys want to drive home in the dark. So you might as well stay here for the night."

Stephano stroked Chase's hair once, smiling a little. "We'll be right here, so you can sleep peacefully now."

Chase smiled up at the blonde. "Okay. Goodnight guys. I'll see you in the morning."

A/N hey guys~ how are you enjoying the story so far? a special thanks to Super-Dash, PsychoBUDDY, and Guest for reviewing. you three are sweet~ anyways. hope you enjoyed this chapter. we're working on the next part now :3 reviews make me happy. and if you have any ideas go ahead and shout them out ok? bye!


	5. Chapter 5: Special Chapter

_special chapter my dears~_

Rain fell down to the earth, dampening campus. Students poured out of the front entrance, pulling up the hoods on their jackets and pushing up umbrellas. One man walked out, hood down, hands in pockets. He veered away from the rest of the students and stopped in front of a motorcycle. He climbed on, ignoring how his jeans absorbed the water. The motorcycle roared to life, making some of the people running for their own vehicles jump. His dark hair blew behind him as he pulled out onto the road and sped up.

Dark eyes carefully scanned glass vials and their contents. Each vial contained just enough liquid as the others. The man stood from where he was crouched and took a cell phone out of his pocket. he typed a seven number combination on the screen and hit 'OK' to unlock it. Scrolling through the many contacts, he chose a familiar one. He picked up a vial as he lifted the phone to his ear. Swinging the glass back and forth slightly, the person on the other end of the line answered. The two exchanged a few brief words, cancelling a meeting and planning a new one. They hung up and the vial was swiftly put back in its place.

Looking out the window between the blinds, the man smirked. He thought that it was the perfect day. It had been pouring down rain every night for the past few days and was supposed to rain again later today. The water level had risen, creating big puddles on the streets. A pond he often visited was sure to have gained a few inches of water as well. He had been there six times this month and it was only mid September.

Someone rapped their knuckles on the door. The man smiled. His guest had arrived on time. He shoved the vials into a mini fridge by his bed. As the person knocked again, he called out, announcing that the door was unlocked.

"Hello, Jason." He greeted. "You're right on time, as usual."

The other man, Jason, smiled in response. His green eyes darted around the room, taking the place in. ('sup)

"Would you like something to drink?" He offered as he cleared some old newspapers off of his coffee table.

Jason sat down on the couch. "Sure. What do you have?"

"There's lemonade, iced tea, and water."

"Iced tea, please."Jason said politely.

The other man walked into the hall, stopped to look back and see if Jason had followed or was watching, and darted into his room when he was sure he wasn't being watched. he went over to the mini fridge, glanced behind him again, and took the vial that he was messing with just a few minutes ago out as silently as possible. Making his way to the kitchen, he poured iced tea into two glasses. Glancing behind himself once again, he poured the liquid from the vial into one of the glasses. Tossing the empty vial into the dishwater in the sink, he took a spoon out of a drawer and stirred the drink with the other liquid in it.

He came back into the living room to find Jason scanning over some old newspapers on the coffee table. He looked up when a shadow came across the paper he was reading. He was handed a glass of iced tea.

"You have an interesting pile of news stories saved." Jason took a sip of his iced tea. "Are you trying to love the new murder case that the police and investigators haven't been able to figure out?"

A short pause. The man drug out his first word. "I guess you could say that. I have some ideas." He stood by the window and looked outside. "I've been wanting to go to the crime scene, but I don't want to go alone." He took a long drink of his tea.

Another small pause. Jason took another sip from his drink. "I'll go with you. It'll be nice. Just the two of us investigating."

"Would you really?" He turned from the window, dark eyes shining.

"Yes, of course." Jason quickly finished off his drink. "Why don't we go now while the weather is still clear?"

"I have to get some stuff then. Do you want some more tea while you wait?"

"Sure. That was really good tea, actually."

The man smirked, and repeated his process with the tea. He walked into his room, leaving Jason to read the newspapers. He pulled a duffel bag out of his closet and set it on his bed. He closed the door, sure to let the lock click quietly, and unzipped the bag. There was a box of unused latex gloves, a knife, a couple of rags, and some rope. He ran his fingers over the five pound weight in the bottom.

"Hey! Are you ready to go or what?" Jason called from the living room. "If we go now, we'll have a couple of hours!"

Grabbing a jacket and putting it on, he zipped up the bag and slung it over his shoulder, opening the door. "Yeah, lets go."

Jason walked with him down the sidewalk, rubbing a hand over his eyes. "I'm so tired, but I don't know why." He yawned.

The dark haired man smirked. "We're almost there. Don't worry."

After a few minutes of walking in the woods, Jason yawned and collapsed. The dark haired man smirked and pulled his hood up. Making sure that Jason was asleep, he picked him up bridal style. About a minute of walking later, he set Jason down by the pond and shrugged the duffel bag off his shoulder. He opened the bag and pulled a pair of the latex gloves on, then cut Jason's clothes off, stuffing them into the bag. Next, he wrapped the rope around him, tying it into many knots. He then attached the weight a short distance from Jason's chest. He picked him up again and carried him into the pond, taking them both as far in toward the middle as possible. When he couldn't keep Jason up anymore, he let him go and swam back to the shore.

Jason had woken up. He immediately started flailing about and trying to grab something to help him up. His lungs burned and he couldn't breathe. He opened his mouth to yell, finding his oxygen flowing out of his lungs and into the water as bubbles. Feeling a tugging at his chest, he looked down and saw something around him. He struggles with it, trying to get it off. As he struggled, he used more oxygen. Just when the rope was coming free, he started to see black spots in his vision. His movements became slower and water invaded his nose and mouth, entering his lungs. He feebly tried swimming up, but fainted before reaching the surface.

The dark haired man watched as bubbles surfaced the disturbed water. He laughed deeply.

Hours later, after he had set the scene up, he returned in the rain. There were lights in the woods, and barking dogs. The police had found the body. It was dark, around ten. He had heard the sirens a half hour ago. The rain had washed away any and all footprints that the two had made earlier. He wa safe enough distance to know that he wouldn't be seen, and the rain washed his scent downwind of the dogs. He knew that they were looking at Jason's naked, starting to rot body. His hair had been cut as short as possible, and he was lying in a puddle.

"I always hated you." He said quietly.

After a few minutes, he left and went home, texting his next victim.

**_THE TOWN OF BRENNENBURG HAS GONE FROM A PEACEFUL TOWN TO THE GROUNDS OF A SERIAL KILLER. MISSING TEENS AND ADULTS IN THEIR EARLY TWENTIES HAVE BEEN FOUND DEAD. ALL OF THE VICTIMS WERE FOUND EITHER IN OR NEAR WATER. POLICE DO NOT WISH TO RELEASE THE VICTIMS IDENTITIES. FIVE OUT OF SEVEN VICTIMS WERE FOUND DANGEROUSLY CLOSE TO GOLDEN OAKS PRIVATE COLLEGE. ONE WAS FOUND ON THE GROUNDS BY A STUDENT (FOR THE PROTECTION OF THEIR IDENTITY, THE STUDENT'S NAME WILL NOT BE REVEALED). GOLDEN OAKS REFUSED TO SHUT DOWN. THE CHAIRMAN,MR. ZIGGERMAN, 52, SAYS, "MY STAFF AND I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT THIS KILLER HAS ANYTHING TO DO WITH OUR STUDENTS. HOWEVER, WE WILL TAKE PRECAUTIONS." THE AUTHORITIES HAVE GIVEN THE KILLER THE NAME 'WATER MONSTER' DUE TO WHERE THE BODIES WERE FOUND. "ALL OF THE VICTIMS," POLICE OFFICER RONALDS, 33, SAYS, "ARE BELIEVED TO HAVE BEEN DROWNED."_**

A/N hehe here you guys go! i hope you guys are enjoying this story~


	6. Chapter 6

Saturday, the three spent their whole day together. They had eaten Chase's wonderful cooking twice in one day, making them all very happy. Right now, the three were just arriving at the party. It was near the college, but out back near the forest. There was a big bonfire and several people around, mingling. The music was blaring from big speakers set up around the area. Chase pulled his jacket tighter over himself.

"You cold?" Stephano asked.

Chase shook his head in response. "Just nervous is all."

"Hey!" A voice shouted over the the blaring music. "Stephano!"

Stephano glared. "Pete. You did not tell me that he would be here."

Pete's eyes widened. "I didn't know. I'm sorry, Steph." Chase gave a confused look. Pete sighed. "It's Stephano's brother. Gonzales Ashton Pierre."

A man, so tan his that skin looked like bronze, approached Stephano. Chase couldn't believe that these two were related. However, at the same time, he could. They had the same facial features, and even body figure. Gonzales wore a very dark gold colored pair of skinny jeans and a dark yellow tee. Strangely, his eyes were the same color as Stephano's. Gonzales had swung his arm around his brother's shoulder, obviously drunk. He staggered and his eyes were somewhat glazed.

"Gonzales." Stephano said, his voice cold as ice.

Pete shook his head with a small frown on his face. It looked out of place on the normally happy pink-haired male.

"Heyyy S-Stephanoooo. When did you get clones of yourself?" Gonzales slurred.

Pete grabbed Chase's arm and dragged him away from the brothers. "P-Pete! what are you doing?" Chase asked, trying to keep himself from falling.

Pete stopped and looked back at the panting brunette. "Whenever Stephano and Gonzales are near each other, things get heated and a fight breaks out. They hate each other. But if one of them were in trouble, the other would come to help. It's a love-hate relationship with those two." Pete said, flashing a bright smile at Chase.

Chase stared at him and smiled back, tilting his head a bit as he thought to himself. "Pete has such a beautiful smile." Chase stopped where he was walking and his eyes widened. "W-what am I thinking! This is Pete. He's one of my best friends! I can't think like that!"

Chase startled as he heard Stephano's French accent. "Is something wrong Chase?"

He looked up from the ground and saw Pete and Stephano staring at him. The blonde must have dumped his brother somewhere.

Chase laughed nervously and shook his head to clear his thoughts. "No! I'm just zoning out. Sorry guys."

Stephano gave him a flashing smile, and Pete just rolled his eyes with a grin. "Come on, silly, we have party people to mingle with!" Pete dragged Stephano away, waving at Chase and telling him that they'll come find him after a while. Chase walked over to a fallen tree limb, and sat on it.

He sat there for a while, thinking about Pete's smile and Stephano's golden eyes. "What's happening to me? Whenever I think about them, I get this fluttery feeling in my stomach. I can't think when they're around me, my thoughts get all fuzzy. And last night, when they slept over, I got so dizzy when I caught a whiff of Stephano's cologne, I just wanted to bury my face in his shirt for the whole night. What does this mean?"

Chase sighed and tried to figure out what was happening. Then it clicked. He had read a romance novel and the feelings he was having, they were feelings of love. He was in love with his friends.

Chase felt his eyes widen. "I-I'm in love with my two best friends! Oh no. What am I gonna do?" Chase started to panic. Standing up, he tried to find Stephano and Pete to tell them he was going to head home. Weaving his way through the mingling people, he stopped as he saw a flash of pink hair. Walking in the direction he saw it, he gasped at what he saw.

Stephano had his arms wrapped around Pete's waist, with the pinkette on his lap. Pete's hands were tangled in Stephano's hair. The two of them were locked in a passionate makeout. They had yet to see Chase standing there, so the brunette quietly backed away and walked in a different direction, ignoring the random people calling him over to talk.

Chase walked until he found the log he was sitting on earlier. No one approached him. Sitting down, he felt tears gather in his eyes. Lowering his head, he let them fall, not caring if the tears hit his clothes. His body shook with suppressed sobs. He couldn't hear anything other than the rushing blood in his head. Chase jumped as he felt a slim hand lay itself on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw a girl with long, black hair.

"Hi. You're Chase right? I'm Jennifer. Jennifer Ava Audrey Boulder." The girl, Jennifer, said smiling at the heartbroken brunette. Chase didn't speak. He just stared at her, tears staining his cheeks. "You look like you could use a drink. Here." Jennifer gave him a tall glass of golden color liquor. Nodding, Chase grabbed the glass and drained half of it in one drink. Coughing slightly, he stared at Jennifer and smiled a little. "Thank you Jennifer. That's exactly what I needed." He said, drinking the rest of the liquor in another large chug.

"No problem. I help a lot of people out. Well, I have to go meet my brother Skully. He's taking me home. Good bye, Chase. It was nice talking to you!" Jennifer waved as she jogged away to a tall man with white hair and a skull mask on the side of his head. Waving back, Chase stood up, planning on going back home. But he saw another round of the liquor being passed around.

After having three more glasses of the liquor, Chase stumbled out of range from the party. After walking aimlessly for twenty minutes, he looked up to see the tattoo and piercing shop down the street from his house. Shrugging, he walked into the store and looked at the different piercings they had. Two sets of studs caught his eyes. One was a golden color and the other bright pink. They reminded him of Stephano and Pete's hair colors.

Walking-more like a slight stumbling-over to the counter he asked the woman standing there how much it would cost to get his ears pierced and to get the two sets of studs.

"It would cost you about ten dollars for the piercings and to pierce your ears." The woman said in a lazy voice.

Chase payed her the money and sat down in the chair. Another woman came over with the piercing gun and asked him which set he wanted first. "Actually can you put one gold one in one ear, and a pink one in the other?" Chase asked.

"Sure kid. Whatever blows your mind." She set to work.

Chase winced as the gun pierced his skin. The pain didn't last long and wasn't that bad. After he had his studs in, he grabbed the other studs and made his way home. Unlocking his door, he walked in his apartment, feeling exhausted. Shutting the door, Chase walked towards his bedroom. Laying on the bed, Chase closed his eyes and fell into another nightmare.

He was standing in a small, marsh type pond. At first, he didn't try to move. Then, he thought he might as well get over it and end the dream as soon as possible. He walked forward a step, only to feel something sharp grab onto his leg. He let out a sharp cry. Looking back, he saw a dark figure. He felt something on his shoulder and jumped awake.

Stephano was staring down at him. Chase gasped and jerked away, only to bump into Pete. Jumping out of bed, Chase stood in the corner, trembling with fear. "W-what are y-you guys d-doing in here?" Chase asked, looking everywhere besides the two men in the room with him. Slowly he inched towards the doorway, fear shining in his large brown eyes.

"We came because we couldn't find you anywhere near the party and we got worried." Pete said, walking a bit closer to the shaking brunette.

"Then we get to your place and the door was unlocked. So when we walked in and couldn't find you, we looked in here and you were trembling, looking like you were going to scream." Stephano said, staring at the brunette with worried eyes.

"I-I'm sorry guys. I w-was getting tired so I c-came home. I-I'm sorry if I w-worried you. And I'm still tired so if you could l-leave…" Chase said, still refusing to look at Pete and Stephano.

"What's going on Chase? You're avoiding us. Tell us what's wrong." Stephano stepped forward.

Panicking, Chase ran towards the door, only to be stopped by an arm around his waist and hands on his wrists. "Stop! L-let me go! Please!" Chase cried, struggling against the hands that were holding him down. He let the tears fall freely, staining the people's hands. Suddenly the brunette was pulled into a warm lap. Looking up, he was staring into Stephano's golden eyes. "Let me go…"

"Chase…" Stephano leaned down and kissed Chase's forehead. He also felt Pete's breath on his neck, making him shiver.

"Wh-what're you guys d-doing?" Chase panicked, trying to squirm away again.

Pete sighed, tickling Chase's neck with his breath. "Skully told us he saw you at the party, even if you guys didn't talk. He said that when you saw Steph and I, you got upset. Chase, don't hide your feelings; we've both seen how much you blush when either of us are around."

Chase tensed up and looked away from the pinkette. "I-I don't know what you're t-talking about, Pete." The brunette struggled to get out of Stephano's lap, but the blonde's arms only tightened further.

"We can see through your lies, Chase. Stop lying to us. Tell us why you're avoiding us." Stephano said, tilting Chase's head to look into his eyes.

Chase felt another wave of tears come. Sobbing, the brunette struggled weakly, trying one last time to free himself, before he just stopped. Looking down at his hands, Chase swallowed and opened his mouth. "I...I figured something out...at the party." He began, looking up at the two that stole his heart.

"What did you figure out, Chase?" Pete asked, leaning over to place a kiss on Chase's nose.

Chase took a deep breath and looked up at Stephano and Pete. "At the party….I was thinking. And I figured out that...that I have feelings for you both. In fact, they're very strong feelings. And I believe I'm in love with you both. But you two are together so…it doesn't matter. I can't have either of you." Chase took another shaky breath and looked away from the two males again.

Stephano chuckled while Pete exploded into laughter. Chase looked up in confusion and hurt. "You know, for someone who's extremely bright, you can be very stupid at times." Stephano said, pulling Chase closer.

Pete continued his giggling. "How many times have I flirted with you Chase? There's a reason I do it. I may be with Steph, but we both fell in love with you after we met you. We agreed that if you ever felt the same, we'd share you. But then you avoided us at the party, and Jennifer told us you were crying and that you had a few glasses of liquor…" Pete trailed off, still smiling.

"We just got a little worried is all. But Pete is right. We love you as well. And if you'll have us, than we'd really like to be with you Chase." Stephano finished for the pinkette. Chase felt more tears in his eyes, but knew these were from happiness rather than sadness. The brunette wrapped his arms around Stephano's neck, burying his face in the blonde's shirt.

Chase felt himself being lifted up, and wrapped his legs around Stephano's waist. As the blonde carried Chase back to the bed a few feet away. Pete closed the bedroom door and walked over to where his lover had set their new lover down on the bed. Stephano had already laid down next to Chase, so Pete crawled onto the other side of the bookworm.

Chase yawned, and curled up on his side, nuzzling his head into Pete's neck and felt Stephano wrap his arms around his waist from behind. Pete moved a bit closer and wrapped his arms around the brunette as well, making sure he was touching Stephano's arm before smiling at the happy brunette in front of him.

Pete raised a hand to brush Chase's hair behind his ear, but stopped as he saw a flash of gold. Raising an eyebrow, he looked closer. Tapping Stephano, he pointed at the gold jewel in their brunette's ear. "Chase...turn your head real quick." Stephano asked.

Though confused, Chase did as asked. Pete and Stephano both smiled at the bright pink jewel in the brunette's other ear. "Chase. When did you get these?" Pete asked, pointing at the contrasting colored piercings.

Chase gasped and blushed. "I honestly forgot that I got those. After the party, when I saw these in the shop, they reminded me of you two, so I bought them." Chase said, blushing a darker shade of red.

Stephano and Pete smiled some more before laying back down, cuddling closer to the brunette in between them.

"They suit you." Stephano whispered.

"Thanks." Chase said, yawning and closing his eyes. "Good night, Pete. Good night, Stephano." Chase whispered, starting to fall asleep.

"Good night, Chase." "Night, Chase." The blond and pinkette replied.

Chase fell asleep with a smile. That night, for the first time in weeks, the brunette was nightmare free.

The next morning, Chase woke up, Stephano near the edge of the bed and Pete no where in sight. Chase carefully got up, not wanting to wake Stephano. "Maybe he just went to the bathroom?"

Chase silently walked out into the hallway, walking toward the living area. Rounding the corner to the kitchen, he runs face first into Pete's chest, earning a smile. Pete gently took his new lover's face in his hands and kissed him. "Good morning." He breathed as he pulled back. "I hope you don't mind, but I tried to cook and failed."

"What time is it anyway?" Chase asked, rubbing his eyes with his hands to hide a light blush.

"It's only ten. I cleaned up the mess, but would you make breakfast? Stephano and I adore your cooking."

Chase yawned. "Alright. You're going to come help me though." He walked into the kitchen and washed his hands. He then grabbed all of the necessary ingredients and taught Pete a bit. "You see, this type of omelette was my father's special recipe. He always used to make it for me on my birthday. That is, before he passed away four years ago."

"I'm sorry for your loss." Pete said. "I know how you feel. Both of my parents passed a few years ago in a plane crash. They were coming home from a business trip when the pilot had a heart attack while the co-pilot was using the restroom. That was two years ago, when I was your age; nineteen."

"I'm so sorry that that happened." Chase said, not making eye contact, too focused on the food. "That reminds me that I haven't checked to see if my mother has emailed me. The last time I checked was last week."

"Good morning, loves." Stephano said as he walked into the kitchen on the verge of yawning. "What are you two making?"

"Special omelettes." Chase replied. "Do you mind fetching the paper from the lobby? I'm sorry, but it will be a few minutes until the food is ready."

"No problem." Stephano disappeared out the door. He returned a few minutes later, sitting on the couch and reading. After a few seconds, he threw it down like it was something evil. His lovers looked at him, questions written all over their faces. "Y-you guys have to read this."

Pete grabbed the paper and looked at the headliner. "'New Serial Killer Rises.' Steph, what is this?" Pete's face twisted in concern.

"Just look at the picture. Chase, you too." Stephano's eyes had a guarded look to them.

Chase looked at the black and white photo in the newspaper. He shivered and hugged himself, covering his mouth with a hand. His eyes were wide. "Oh my god…"

"Chase? Chase, what is it?" Stephano put his hands on the brunette's shoulders.

Tears silently slid down Chase's face. "I-i-its from my d-dream. Th-that's the place…" He started to sob. "I have to read it. Please…" He reached for the paper. Upon taking it from Pete, he read aloud. "'T-the town of Brennenburg has gone from a peaceful town, to the grounds of a serial killer. Missing teens and adults in their early twenties have been found dead. All of the victims were found either near or i-in water. Police do not wish to release the victims identities.'" Chase quit reading. "That's it. There will be another soon, I'm guessing. Just because of the number of dreams I've had." He dropped the paper and started to sob once again.

Pete wrapped his arms around the brunette, cooing and comforting him. "It's alright, Chase. We're right here."

Chase nodded and wrapped his arms around Pete as well. His sobbing came to a halt. "I know you guys are. And I'm thankful for it." Stephano came over and wrapped his arms around the both of them, rocking everyone back and forth slightly.

Their moment was interrupted by a knock on the door. Chase reluctantly pulled himself away from his lovers and looked through the peephole in the door. He didn't expect an eye to be staring back at him. He jumped backwards a couple of inches before opening the door, keeping the chain lock in place.

"Chase, is that any way to treat your mother?" A woman's voice came into the room.


	7. Chapter 7

"Chase, is that any way to treat your mother?" A woman's voice came into the room.

"M-Mother!" Chase said, shocked.

He quickly unlocked the door and held it open to reveal a woman, about five foot two, slightly chubby for her size. She had light brown curly hair put up in a bun, blue eyes, and small red sunglasses atop her head. She was wearing professional clothing, a grey skirt and a grey company's womens uniform jacket.

A light sweat crept onto his forehead. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you kidding me, Chase? I emailed you last week saying that I was coming to visit you!" Chase's mother's voice had become high pitched with worry and relief by now. She let some tears gather into her eyes then hugged her son, her face in his chest. He was wide-eyed for a second, shocked, before he hugged her back.

"Mother, I was just about to check my email. I told you to get texting so I could respond to you faster." Chase smirked and they backed up from one another.

She rolled her eyes, slightly annoyed at what her son said. "You know how I feel about that. Who are your friends, Chase?" She changed the subject and a smile plastered itself to her face. No one was ever able to tell if it was fake or not.

"Ello. I am Stephano, ma'am. It's a pleasure to meet you." Stephano smiled and shook her hand.

"I'm Pete." Pete also shook her hand. "We're Chase's friends from Golden Oaks."

Mrs. Chair replied, "It's nice to meet friends of my son's."

"So, Mother," Chase started.

"I know! Why don't we spend the day together and get to know each other?"

"Mother, I think that they're quite busy today." He shifted his weight, almost uncomfortable.

"Nonsense, Chase." His mother scolded. "They can always make time."

"I am okay with it. Aren't you, Pete?" Stephano sent a glance at the pinkette.

"Of course." Pete responded.

"See? It's alright with them. It's settled, We shall all spend the entire day tomorrow and get to know each other. Or in your case catch up, Chase." Chase's mother gleefully said. "Oh! By the way, my name is Pam. Pam Chair. It's nice to meet you two lovely boys." Pam cooed at Stephano and Pete.

Pam spun around and looked at Chase. "Well, I'll be over tomorrow. Good bye, Chase!" Pam skipped out of the door, closing it behind her.

Chase groaned softly and turned to stare at his lovers. "You have no clue what you have just subjected us to." He muttered, walking towards the bathroom to take a shower.

Pete and Stephano glanced at each other. "Well," Pete started, "since we're together, it'll be a good thing to get to know you more, along with your family."

Chase just sighed and grabbed a change of clothes. "No. It's not a good thing. My mother, while nice on the outside, is actually very mean and evil. She just hides it. Cleverly." He said, walking out of the room and almost walking into Pete. Chase looked up and kissed Pete's cheek lightly.

"What do you mean evil, love?" Pete asked, humming at the kiss.

Chase groaned, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against Pete's chest. "When I first told my mom I was gay, she screamed at me and told me everyday how it was 'unnatural' and 'sinful'. Everyday until I moved out. She tried to get me to go on dates with girls, but as you know it never would have and didn't work out."

Stephano stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the pinkette and brunette. "Do you think your mother will hate us?" The blonde asked, nuzzling Pete's neck and rubbing Chase's back slightly.

Chase shook his head. "She'll be mad but she'll get over it eventually. However, I don't know how long it will take her to get over it and return to her normal self." The brunette replied, smiling at his lovers. "Now if you two gentlemen will excuse me, I am going to go wash away today's depressions in a hot shower. Or maybe I will pamper myself with a long bath."

Pete and Stephano kept themselves from giggling at Chase's choice of words.

"I'm taking a bath. I'll probably be in there for awhile." Chase said, walking into the bathroom and shutting the door. The brunette started filling the tub. While the water was warming up, Chase undressed and wrapped a towel around his waist. Standing in the middle of the room, Chase jumped and squeaked as two pairs of arms wrapped around him.

"Aw you're so cute when you squeak!" Chase heard Pete whisper into his ear. On his right, he heard Stephano laugh slightly.

"Y-you guys! I'm trying to take a bath!" Chase squirmed in the grip of his lovers.

"Oh we know. But we couldn't pass up the opportunity to see our cute little chair naked!" Pete giggled.

Chase squirmed some more and gasped as his movements cause Stephano's hand to brush against his nipple.

Chase froze with his eyes wide. "Chase? What's wrong?" Stephano asked, moving his arms slightly. Chase moaned and gripped his lovers arms. Pete looked over Chase's shoulder and smirked, catching on. "Well, well, well. It seems that your arm is rubbing our sweet brunette's nipple. And he seems to be enjoying it quite a bit." The pinkette giggled and brought his hand up to pinch the brunette's other nipple.

Chase moaned and reached his arms up to grip at Pete's hair. "P-Pete!" The brunette looked up at Stephano with begging eyes. The blonde smiled slightly and leaned down, capturing Chase's lips with his own in a passionate kiss. Chase moaned into the kiss and reached up with his other hand to tangle in the blonde's hair.

Pete moved his unoccupied hand down to the brunette's ass and grabbed a handful. Chase let out a surprised squeak and felt his legs go weak. Chase fell slightly before the hands on his body tightened their grip, preventing him from falling any further. The hands turn him around in their grip and Chase looked up into his lovers' eyes.

Chase moaned slightly at the lust shining in their contrasting eyes. He jumped as he felt his ass being squeezed again. Chase felt the towel around his waist seemingly shrink and loosen. Gasping, the brunette broke free from the arms and panted slightly. Blushing, Chase looked up into his lovers' eyes and wordlessly pointed at the door, not trusting his voice at the moment.

"Aw~ but Chase, we were getting to the good part!" Pete whined, smirking at the flushed brunette. "I-I have a b-bath to take. So please leave and do something other than molest me!" Chase said, his eye twitching slightly. Stephano smirked, taking Chase in and covered Pete's mouth with his hands, dragging him out of the bathroom and shutting the door once more. "Thank you!" Chase called out before dropping the towel and sinking into the hot water. Chase groaned as his little 'problem' didn't go away. Sighing, the brunette resigned himself to solving the problem himself.

About and hour and a half later, a clean and refreshed Chase walked out of the bathroom. Water droplets still in his hair, he walked to the kitchen and started to rummage in the fridge for something to make. Hearing complete silence, Chase got worried. Calling out his lovers' names, the brunette panicked slightly when he heard no return call. However he found himself completely calm again as he spotted a note on the counter.

'Chase, Pete and I have gone out to a store. We will be back later. Love you. -Stephano.' Chase read the note out loud. Smiling softly, he grabbed ingredients for homemade mac 'n' cheese casserole.

The brunette immersed himself into his cooking. He didn't hear his cell vibrate with an incoming text message, or the knock on his door. Two figures snuck up behind him as he closed the oven door. He screamed in surprise as hands grabbed his sides. Another hand came over his mouth.

"I'm sorry love, we didn't mean to scare you." Pete said apologetically, moving in front of Chase so that he could see him.

"Don't do that again!" Chase panted, a frightened look still adorning his face.

Stephano stepped in front of him beside Pete, apologetic as well. "I'm sorry. We won't."

Chase eventually calmed himself. "Why don't we watch a movie until my mother arrives, then?"

"Alright!" Pete exclaimed. "I watched this movie the other day on Netflix, and oh my god~!"

Stephano laughed softly. "Why don't we go out for once? We've been in this apartment for a while."

Chase and Pete thought it over and agreed. Eventually, they had gotten ready and left to go see their movie. Stephano slowed his car as he saw flashing lights ahead.

"What's going on?" Chase asked, leaning forward between the driver and front passenger seats. "Was there an accident?"

The car had stopped in the middle of a backed up lane as Stephano shrugged. "I guess we'll see." The car had only moved a few yards in about seven minutes, allowing the three to see what had happened.

Pete stared, jaw agape. "Someone's passed." He pointed toward the stretcher the paramedics were pushing into the ambulance; a jet black body bag laying on it. As they pulled up a bit more, they could see blood staining the side of a building. No crash scene was in sight.

"Oh my god." Chase choked on his words. "Th-this was in one of my dreams…" His lovers turned to look back at him, worried expressions upon their features. "This is murder."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chase walked up to the school. That morning, he had gone over the dinner with Stephano, Pete, and his mother again and had gotten lost in thought. There was thirty seconds until the late bell rang. He was racing through the halls to get across the large college and into his first class. As he rounded a corner, he face-planted into a person's chest, Chase's velocity knocking them both back. He realized that he had only a few seconds left and said an apology before going to run off again. However, the man he ran into caught his sleeve and pulled him back. Chase apologized again and tried to tear his shirt out of their grasp. Suddenly rang, making him jump. He turned to face the person holding onto his sleeve.

"B-Barrel!" Chase cowered. "I'm really, really sorry. I didn't mean to run into you."

"It's fine." Barrel let go of Chase's shirt and sighed, seemingly calm. "We're both late now. They won't let us in." Barrel looked away towards the window and stared out, letting out a small chuckle. "If I knew I was going to be late anyway, I would have slept in."

Chase stayed silent, not wanting to anger him. He started to back away slightly when he didn't think Barrel was paying attention.

"Hey." Barrel called, voice almost soft. This confused Chase, since when he first ran into him, it almost ended in a fight. It could have possibly led to Chase's death as well, considering Barrel's threat with the chemicals.

Chase froze and whispered, "Y-yeah?" Barrel took off his glasses, revealing his dark eyes, making Chase blink. "D-do I know you?" He stepped a bit closer.

"You don't remember." Barrel stated. Chase shook his head. "Picture me with shorter hair, without my glasses." He rolled up his sleeves to reveal a small barrel tattoo on his forearm. Chase stared at the little black marking as he stepped a little closer. "I'm sorry."

"What? He's sorry?That tone of voice.. The tattoo… It all clicks. He's my first high school crush. How did I not realize this until now?!" Chase turned wide-eyed. "Oh my…"

Barrel smiled. He closed the distance between the two and wrapped his arms around the smaller man in a hug. Chase jumped, surprised. The color drained from his face in terror. This same man, his high school crush, had threatened to pour chemicals down his throat just a few weeks ago, and now he was hugging him?

Chase squirmed in Barrel's grip. He was uncomfortable and terrified for some other reason. But why? Maybe it was the fact that Barrel's hands were sliding lower and lower on his back. With a strangled yelp, Chase pushed Barrel back and ran down the hall.

"Chair! Wait!" He heard Barrel call, yet he didn't look back.

Turning the corner, Chase yelped again and he smacked headfirst into another chest. Looking up, Chase gasped as he met the pink and gold eyes of his two lovers.

Tears welling up in his eyes, the brunette wrapped his arms around Stephano's waist and cried into his lover's shirt. Worried, Pete and Stephano opened up a nearby door and pulled Chase into the empty classroom. Pete rubbed the brunette's back, whispering loving words.

"What's wrong, Chase? What happened?" Stephano asked, hand on Chase's shoulder.

Chase pulled his face away from the blonde's shirt and rubbed his eyes. "W-well….Barrel caught me in the hallway….and he asked me if I remember him...and he pulled his sleeve up and showed a small barrel tattoo...and then I remembered that he and I went to the same high school...and then he hugged me...and he was trying to grab my ass...but I pushed him and ran down the hallway and into you guys…" Chase sniffled.

Stephano and Pete were shocked. Barrel did what to their beloved brunette? They unconsciously growled, but soon stopped as Chase flinched. They wrapped their arms around the scared brunette, mumbling soothing words to him. Soon enough, Chase had calmed down to where he pulled back and wiped his face dry of tears. He looked up at his lovers. "What are we going to do about this Barrel situation?" He asked softly.

A/N _Alright guys Onekind here~ Another chapter for you monsters! Hehe just joking I love you guys! Thanks to all of you who reviewed! And woo! Almost a thousand views! Thanks guys! _


End file.
